


Pizza and Potstickers

by fiction_before_reality



Series: Just a Small World Girl, Livin' in a Lonely World [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Mon-El realizes that he’s in love with Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started shipping KaraMel the second that he walked onscreen, and this has inspired me to branch out from my MCU/Agents of SHIELD fanfic. That said, this is my first DC fic, so please bear with me as I start writing a whole new set of characters.

It was a dawning realization for Mon-El, one that started when Kara called him brave. Or maybe it had started when she let herself be used as a lab rat so that Lillian Luthor didn’t kill him. Anyways, it didn’t matter _when_ he started to realize, only that he did.

He was in love with Kara Zor-El.

He knew it was a ridiculous idea. A Daxamite in love with a Kryptonian? But … who was to say it was ridiculous? Everyone from Daxam was dead or not on Earth. There were no elders to fuel the hatred between their planets anymore. Who was to say that he and Kara couldn’t have a fresh start without the prejudices of their planets?

Kara and Mon-El shared a long, searching look before Winn called for her to help Alex.

“Yup,” she sighed, heaving herself off the couch, “A superhero’s work is never done.”

She looked so beautiful leaning against the counter, giggling and smacking Alex with a dishtowel. That’s what drove him to start talking to James and Winn. If she had a mate that he didn’t know about, it would only serve to hurt her more, not to mention drive her away forever, should he decide to pursue her.

‘ _Should you?_ ’ he scoffed to himself, ‘ _You already know that you’re going to pursue her._ ’

He decided to just dive straight in. “Is- uh- is Kara mated to someone?” He addressed Winn and James, both of whom were- he believed the term was _chilling_ \- beside the couch.

‘ _I may have calculated this wrong,_ ’ he thought at James and Winn’s startled looks.

“Say what?” James said.

“On Daxam, we had arranged marriages, chosen for you at birth. You reach a certain age, boom. You're latched to that person. Is that how it works here on Earth?”

Winn scoffed, “Uh, well, here on Earth, we call it getting hitched, not latched. And nowadays, you pretty much choose your own mate.”

“Has _Kara_ chosen?”

“No, she has not,” James paused, realization dawning, “Why do you ask?”

“Just studying Earthly customs.” When Kara looked his way, Mon-El found a smile growing on his face, despite his best efforts to keep it in check.

***

The next morning, Mon-El woke to find himself still in Kara’s apartment. In her bed.

It took him a moment to remember all the events of the previous night. After Alex, James, and Winn had all left, he and Kara had decided keep job- and apartment-hunting for him online.

It had taken every ounce of his self-control to keep from kissing her every time that she bit her lower lip or twirled a strand of her blonde hair around on her finger. He really wished she left her hair down more often. It looked beautiful framing her face, with the little scrunch from her hair-tie making it brush against her neck.

By the time they gave up the search, it was after midnight. Kara insisted that Mon-El sleep over instead of going back to the DEO.

“I’ve seen your room, Mon-El,” she argued, “It’s a really depressing color, and the bed gave me a crick in my neck just _looking_ at it. You’ve been _shot_ , the last thing you need is to go back to that depressing place for another night.”

He finally caved, throwing his hands in the air. “Fine, you win, Kara. I’ll stay the night!”

“Yay!” Kara clapped her hands, looking for all the world like an excited five-year-old. “I’ll get my bed ready for you and grab a towel. You’ll want to take a shower, I’m sure. Plus, I’ll need to take another look at that bullet wound before you go to sleep. And-”

“Oh hey now, Kara,” Mon-El interrupted, “I never said I would take your bed. You need your rest, too.”

“I think I can handle a night on my couch, Mon-El. We need you to get better, and that doesn’t mean you curled up on my cramped couch.”

“What would the world do if Supergirl couldn’t save the day because she was too stubborn to get a good night’s sleep. I’ll take the couch, I honestly don’t mind.”

“I told you, Mon-El, that’s not happening!”

The two stopped and glared at each other, each waiting for the other to cave. After a solid minute of them staring into each other’s eyes, they both looked away.

“Fine,” Mon-El said, “How about this. We _both_ can just take your bed.”

He saw a blush start to creep up on Kara’s neck. “We’re both adults, right? If it makes you feel better, I can sleep on top of the covers.”

“Fine,” Kara sighed, “But only because you’re hurt and I think you need to get your rest. Now let’s take a look at that bullet wound before you get a shower.”

***

When Kara finally started her own shower and stepped in, she was a bit surprised to realize that a bit of her shampoo was missing. ‘ _Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,_ ’ she thought, ‘ _It wasn’t like he knew that he was going to stay over. I’m sure his hair was disgusting after over a day with Cadmus._ ’

Eventually, Kara made her way to her bedroom, and found Mon-El already asleep, on top of the covers as promised. It was rather warm in her room, so she decided to sleep on top of the covers as well. She fell asleep almost instantly after laying down on the empty side of the bed.

In her sleep, her body sought out Mon-El’s warmth. She scooted over in the bed until she was right beside him. In his sleep, Mon-El unconsciously put one arm around her to draw her closer until he was spooning her, her hair brushing against his upper arms and chest.

***

Mon-El stared at the bed for several seconds before the imprints on it began to make sense. The sheets on Kara’s side weren’t rumpled as if she had crawled under the covers, rather it appeared as though she had slept on top as he had. But the deeper of Kara’s imprints was adjoined to his.

Seeing that brought forth a groggy memory of Kara in his arms, her gorgeous hair cascading across the bed, one of his arms draped around her waist and resting against her stomach, her head tucked under his chin.

He felt the smile that curved his lips, though there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he finally climbed out of the bad and headed towards the kitchen, he decided that he would make his move on Kara today.

If she didn’t reciprocate, he’d back off, but the wondering was killing him.

***

Kara looked adorably mussed as she moved around the little kitchen, hair fluffy and askew, her back turned to him as she gathered ingredients from the fridge for … whatever she was making.

When Kara didn’t turn his way, Mon-El walked quietly forward a few more paces and leaned against the island, waiting for Kara to turn back. She jumped when she turned to see him right behind her. “Mon-El!” she fairly gasped in a breathy voice, “Sorry! I didn’t hear you come in; I was just thinking.”

“What about?” Mon-El queried, curious.

“Just … things,” Kara hesitated, seeming more skittish than Mon-El had ever seen her.

 _‘Go big or go home, right?’_ Mon-El thought. _‘And home’s not really an option for me.’_ His mind made up, he stalked a few paces towards Kara. “I’ll tell you what I’ve been thinking about,” he said, his voice lowering, “You.”

“Me?” Kara asked, her voice going high and soft, while her gorgeous eyes widened.

“Yes, you. I like you, Kara. Not just in a friend way. I don’t know what their word is, really. We didn’t have anything like this on Daxam.”

Eyes still wide, Kara smiled a bit. “I like you too, Mon-El.”

Neither of them consciously moved towards the other, but suddenly Kara’s lips were on Mon-El’s, and his hands were on her waist. He broke away from her to turn them around so that she was the one against the counter. His hands dropped from her waist to the counter, bracing himself so that he leaned into Kara, devouring her mouth with his, parting her lips with his tongue. When Kara pulled back, Mon-El did the same immediately.

“I’m sorry,” he said breathlessly, “I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“It’s alright,” Kara reassured him, “I instigated that just as much as you did. But I think that we need to talk.”

She guided him to the small couch, where they both sat down, turned slightly in towards each other.

“I-”

“So-”

They both started at the same time, stopping when they heard the other one. They laughed awkwardly, Kara brushing her hair behind her ear. When Mon-El motioned for her to talk first, she started, “If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right. I know you don’t know a lot about Earthly customs yet.”

“I know that humans get ‘hitched’ rather than ‘latched’ in the ways of Daxam,” Mon-El helpfully supplied.

Kara smiled. “It’s not really that simple. Humans look for potential mates by _dating_ \- spending time in the company of the one person in an attempt to court them. If the male decides that he wants to be permanently mated to the woman, he offers her a ring to show his intent. They call that an _engagement_. Then the couple gets _married_ , a ceremony which basically shows all the other humans that they invite to it that they’re bound to each other. At the wedding, each of them gets a special ring to show this to all other humans.”

Kara paused and took a breath before continuing, “It gets a lot more complicated than that, but there’s the basic idea.”

“So when you said about ‘ _doing it right_ ’?” Mon-El arched an eyebrow. “You meant that if we’re going to get _involved_ , you want me to court you?”

Kara blushed and ducked her head, but Mon-El wasn’t done yet. A smile grew on his face. “That was my plan, Kara. I’ve got a fresh start on this planet. I’d like to start it with you.”

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling back after a moment. “So what’s a normal first date like?”

“Food, maybe drinks, a movie, something like that,” Kara answered.

“In that case, Kara Zor-El,” Mon El said, “Would you go on a date with me?”

“Of course, Mon-El,” she answered, “Pizza and potstickers?”

“Pizza and potstickers. The two foods I can depend on on this planet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, as are prompts! If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it in a comment below or come visit me on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/)


End file.
